Mimato: Should I Stay Or Let It Go
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: Matt's POV during a rocky time in Mimi and Matt's relationship...what will happen to them?


Mimato: Should I Stay Or Let It Go Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida) 

Where is that tie I wanted to wear tonight? I'm supposed to be picking Mimi up so we could go to one of her dad's business meetings, which is in a really expensive restaurant. There it is! Mr. Tachikawa just called, saying I should pick up Mimi soon so that he could introduce me to some people. My dad's out of town, working on a story in upper Japan. He should be back in a week or so. 

Mimi and I have been going out for about a month. I bought her a necklace, and I wanted to give it to her tonight. It had a silver neckband, with a pink rose on the middle. She's been great, but latey I've been noticing that she's been drifting. I dunno, it might just be me, but I usually see her staring off into another direction when we talk . My suit was perfect. It was black, with white pinstripes; I had a white shirt and a red tie. I walked out of my room, and spotted the car keys on the counter. I walked over and grabbed them, and I also saw a note from my dad. 

Dear Matt, As you already know, I went on a business trip over to Hikaido. I won't be back until from a week from when you read this. Take care of the house while I'm gone, and DON'T have any parties, or else I'll kill you. 

Love, Your Dad 

PS- Someone's coming over the house tomorrow. If you leave the apartment, leave the door unlocked and leave a note to where you're going, so not to alarm out guest. 

That's my dad. I went over to the closet, got my gray coat, grabbed the necklace case, and walked out the door. 

****** 

I arrived at her house around twenty minuets later. I got out my car, and rang the doorbell. I stood outside in the chilly night air, until a window above me opened. "Hello Mrs. Tachikawa!" I yelled. 

"Hello, Matt!" She yelled back, in a stuffy voice. "The door's open, come on in!" I nodded to her, and opened the door. I stepped in, and heard her mom yell across the hallway upstairs. Then I saw Mimi walk out of her room. She looked really beautiful. I stared at her for a moment, but snapped out. 

"C'mon, your dad just called me on my cell phone. He said he wanted us to come a little early to introduce us to people." I yelled up the stairs. "Sure, lemme just get my jacket!" She said back. She got her jacket from the closet, and got into my car. 

****** 

As we entered the restaurant, I had my arm around her waist. I could see her looking around the large room, looking for her dad. There was a lot of people, plus an orchestra playing near the dance floor. She nudged me, as she brought me to her dad. 

"Hello, Mimi!" Mr. Tachikawa said, greeting Mimi and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I see you have brought the 'Great Yamato Ishida' that I have heard so much good things about!" He said, now looking up at me. "Hello, sir. It's great that you have invited me to your party." I said, trying to sound as respectful as I could. 

"Oh, don't call me 'sir'." He said, laughing. "Mimi, I think Mr. Oe wants to meet you." Mr. Tachikawa pointed to a balding man, who was busy eating finger food that the many caterers were giving. "Matt, I want you to meet some people. Come over with me." I walked off with him, while Mimi walked toward Mr. Oe. 

"So, where are you taking me, Mr. Tachikawa?" I asked, as he dragged me over to a group of people. They all started to greet Mr. Tachikawa, as he introduced me. 

"This is Yamato Ishida, the man who's going out with my daughter." Mr. Tachikawa started to introduce me to all of those old guys. They all started to talk about the deal that Mr. Tachikawa struck. 

"So Matt…what do you think about the deal?" One of the guys asked me. He was in his late forties, but seemed pretty nice. 

"I guess it's OK…" I said, not really knowing what to say. "Oh, I don't think he's thinking about the deal, I think he's thinking about Mimi!" Another guy popped in, who also seemed to be a colleague of Mr. Tachikawa. I blushed, but faced them. 

"Naw…I was really listening to you guys." I said, but they still continued to tease me about Mimi. Overall, though, it was pretty boring. 

****** 

Mimi and I sat over the ballroom, after Mr. Tachikawa told us to sit at our table because dinner was being served. Mimi and I talked about the business deal, and how uninterested we were, and what we did after we separated. Even as Mimi and I talked, I seemed to notice that she was pretty distant. When she talked, she sometimes mumbled and didn't make sense. When I talked she seemed to be looking around the room. 

She then locked her gaze at one position. I didn't bother to look, but I just kept quiet, looking at what she was going to do. 

"Excuse me, Matt. I need to go to the bathroom." She said, a little weary, as she got up from her chair. 

"Um, sure." That was the only phrase that I could think of, as I saw her walk past our table. Then I just leaned back in my chair and let out a large sigh. I then took out the box of the necklace that I bought her, and opened it. I thought about her when I looked at it. Something's going on…though I don't wanna find out what. 

****** 

After dinner, Mimi and I started dancing. We hardly talked. She seemed impatient. I still didn't know what was going on with her. She seemed to change after we met after we separated. 

"Hey, Matt…I'm getting pretty tired." She suddenly said, looking up at me. "Sure, I'll take you back to the table." I said, taking her hand. 

"No! I mean, I could go by myself." She said. She seemed to be nervous when she said that. "You should go talk to my dad…you know, get to know him better." I looked at her strangely. 

"Sure." I didn't know what to say. She really seems strange. I looked at her again. She had a nervous smile on her face, as I walked away. I walked toward Mr. Tachikawa, who immediately welcomed me. 

"Matt! Glad to see you again." He said, very jolly. 

"Glad to see you again too, Mr. Tachikawa." I said. "You seem pretty happy." I said, as he shook my hand. 

"Why yes I am!" He said, laughing. 

"You must've pulled the deal off. I mean, you are getting a branch of a major American company, which is a lot of money." I said, trying to sound as happy as he was. 

"Of course!" He said. "I really like you, my boy." He seemed pretty drunk. I guess he really celebrated with a couple bottles of champagne after the meeting. "By the way, tell Mimi the wonderful news! I think she went into the Meeting Room!" He pointed to a room with double doors. I nodded and headed that way. I took out the case of the necklace that I bought her earlier, and examined it. I decided to give it to her now. 

I walked to the door, but felt something bad come over me. One of those feelings that you know something's wrong, but you still want to find out. I walked to the door. My right hand was on the knob, and my left had the case. I opened the door. A feeling of anger swept through my body. I saw Mimi…she was kissing another guy. Kissing him right in front of me. The case slipped out of my left hand, dropping to the floor and opening from the collision. 

"Huh?" He said, both of them glancing up at me. I picked up the case and stormed out of the door. I resisted the tears that wanted to flow out of my eyes. I held them in, as I walked to the exit, clenching my jaw. I got my jacket and brutally opened the door. I was walking to the parking lot, until she stopped me. 

"Matt!" She yelled. Didn't even turn around to look at her. I couldn't let her see me weak, my heart broken, my right eye releasing a tear. 

"What?" I said over my shoulder, still not facing her. 

"I…I'm sorry…" She sputtered out those words. That hurt me even more, as she wanted me, and I wanted her…but she did something to change that. 

"Are you done?" I said, still trying to sound as uncaring as I could, but this time turning around to see her. She looked really beautiful. I didn't want to think that, but I couldn't help it. That thought just hurt me. 

"Matt I…" She started again. I didn't want to hear anymore from her. I didn't want to feel anymore apin than I was already feeling. 

"I don't want to hear it, OK? Just leave me alone." I yelled at her, walking to my car and turning my back to her. "Goodbye, Mimi." 

****** 

I got home and turned one light on. It gleamed over the dinner table, as I put my coat on the kitchen counter, near the faucet. Then I walked over to the table and took off my tie, threw it on the table, unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt, and put my blazer over the backrest. Then, I just plopped onto the chair, my right arm over the backrest, my left on the table, as I just leaned back. 

I didn't know what to do. Obviously, Mimi and I broke up…but she's still my friend. She still hangs out with the rest of the group, like Tai and Sora. It would be pretty awkward if I just go up to them and act as if nothing was going on. This is so complicated. 

****** 

The next thing I knew, my head was against my arms, which lay across the table, as my alarm clock from my room was busy sounding-off full blast. I got up, and stretched. Boy that sound is really annoying me. I got up, and groggily turned off my clock. Then, I heard the phone ring. I walked over, and picked it up, even though I really wasn't in the mood to talk. 

"Hey, Matt!!!" Great. It was Tai. He really knows how to annoy a guy who's in a bad mood. 

"What do you want, Tai?" I plainly asked, not angry, but a little cranky. "You Ok, Matt?" He asked. "You sound pretty bad." 

"Yeah, I feel pretty bad too." I said. "So what do you want?" 

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me, Joe, and Izzy to McDonalds for lunch! Maybe it will take your mind off what's makin' ya' feel bad!" 

"Um…" He might be right. "Sure." 

****** 

He picked me up in his mini van, with Joe and Izzy in the back. I was wearing a tight blue T-shirt, with khaki cargo pants, and tan Timberland boots. Tai wore a white T-shirt, with black warm-up pants with a white stripe down the side, and white sneakers. Joe wore a gray dress shirt, rolled up sleeves, and blue jeans. Izzy wore a red dress shirt over a white tank top, with brown pants and his usual thunder shoes. They all started talking, as I stayed quiet during their conversation. 

We arrived at McDonalds a few minuets later. We all got our usual. We all sat down, and started eating. It was pretty quiet, until Tai tried to strike up conversation. 

"Matt!" He yelled across the table. "Why so glum, chum?" After taking a bite from my Cajun McChicken sandwich, I looked up at him. "So?" 

"Well, to start of…" I started to say. "I saw Mimi kissing another guy last night." I plainly said, taking everyone around the table by surprise. 

"What happened?" Joe asked. 

"I really don't know." I said. It felt pretty good talking about this, especially to them…even if they were my friends. "I just saw her kissing another guy and I just broke it off." "That's a sad story." I heard from behind me. It was a girls' voice, very familiar. I turned around, and saw someone who I haven't seen since I've been at Highton View Terrace. 

"Miyuki…? Miyuki!!!" I screamed. I jumped up from the table and hugged her. I haven't seen Miyuki for about four years…it was really great to see her. I hugger her around the waist, and picked her up and spun her around in circles. 

"It's great to see you too!" She said. 

"Hey, Matt!" Tai yelled. "Who's that?" 

"This is Miyuki Kushrinata. She used to be my best friend back at Highton!" I yelled, still happy to see her. 

"Hello." She said, in a polite manner. They all waved back at her. 

"I'm Tai." Tai said, raising his hand. 

"My name is Izzy." 

"Wha?" Joe turned to Miyuki, fumbled his Big Mac, and put it down. "Oh, I'm Joe." Then I turned to the entrance, to see Sora, just staring to her side, with her hand stretched out, as if reaching for someone. Then she ran off. Oh well…I'll introduce her later. 

"Glad to meet all of you." Miyuki said, her hands clasped together infront of her, with a large smile on her face. She wore a green top, with a blue skirt, and blue sneakers. Her platinum blonde hair hung around her head, cut short above her shoulders. "How did you find me?" I asked, still standing next to her. 

"I found a note on the counter. It said that you would be at the McDonalds near Odaeba High." She said. "Didn't your dad tell you? We came to visit, since my family's here for a business meeting." 

"Wow, we have a lot to catch up on!" I said. 

"You guys go on home." Tai said. "We have nothing better to do. I have soccer practice, Iz has to go work at the computer store, and Joe has to tutor some kid." The rest of them nodded, as Miyuki brought me to her car. 

****** 

When we got back to my apartment, Mr. and Mrs. Kushrinata were there, waiting for us. They said they just wanted to see me and ask how my dad was doing, then they were going across the bay, to TK and my mom. Miyuki and I started talking. We sat on the couch and talked about our lives after I moved from Highton. She said that her parents moved to America after the bombing, and started a business there. Eventually, it became a larger company, and evolved into a corporate chain. 

After telling me her life, I told her mine. She knew about the Digiworld, because my dad did a story on that and interviewed me and the other Digidestined. I told her about my friends, what happened in the Digiworld, and other stuff. Basically, I just told her everything. "You seem pretty interested in that girl, Mimi." She suddenly said, after I finished another story. I looked at her in shock. 

"W, what do you mean?" I asked, still shocked that she found out something from me about her. 

"Well, the last like ten stories were about you and her!" She said. I was embarrassed when she said that, but soon turned to anger after I remembered last night. "You OK?" She asked, as I looked back up at her, with anger on my face. 

"Yeah…it's just something happened between us." I said. Her face flushed with concern, as she took my hand. 

"What happened?" She said, looking into my eyes. 

"It happened last night." I said. "I, we were going out. But I saw her last night…" 

"What…?" 

"I saw her kissing another guy…like a really deep kiss." I said, my body becoming heated with anger. 

"Oh…you gonna be alright?" She asked. I looked back up at her, and released some tension. 

"I'm gonna be fine." 

"I never knew that you could stick to one girl." She said out of nowhere. I looked at her not knowing what she meant. "You know! Back in Highton, the girls used to chase after you and flirt with you like crazy!" I smirked at this. Miyuki was the bright light right now in my life. 

"Yeah…I guess I remember." I said, forming a larger smile on my face. 

"Of course you do! Remember the time when Sakura Usawa chased after you during that basketball game? You had to run all the way to my house, which was like ten blocks away, just to get me to hide you in my house!" Boy, did I remember that. I started laughing as I remembered that. 

"Yeah! Then that other time with…" I was about to tell another story when the phone rang. I glanced over to it, and walked over. "Hello?" I said into it. 

"Hello, Matt?" It was Mrs. Kushrinata. "May I please talk with Miyuki?" 

"Sure, hold on." I put my hand over the reciever looked over at Miyuki, who was looking at me. "Hey, it's your mom." I said, as she walked over, and I gave her the phone. I walked back to the couch. I saw her nod a few times and hang up the phone. 

"I have to go now, Matt." She said. "My parents want me to go to this business party over at Sazaki Inn." She said. 

"Sure." I said, getting up and grabbing her coat. I walked over to the door, and opened it. "See you again." I said. She walked over to me and grabbed her coat. 

"OK, maybe I'll drop by tonight after the party thing." She kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door. I still felt really bad. I needed to take a walk. I bet I'll be back here before she comes. I walked back into the house, picked up my blue pea coat from my room, and exited the apartment. 

****** 

I walked around for a while, my head hanging down, looking at the ground. I care where I went; I just went around walking. The streets became more crowded and noisier, as I looked up to discover that I had walked to upper Odeaba, near my mom and TK. I really didn't feel like visiting them, I felt too horrible, and I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. I walked more, eventually looking up to see a large bright sign above me. Oh, it was Underground, a very popular club in Odeaba. There was a pretty long line to go in it, so I didn't bother. As I looked around at the people, I saw someone very familiar. I walked up him, who had two girls, one under each of his arms. He walked past me, as I tapped him on the back. 

"Who the…" He turned around, to see my angry face staring right at him. That confirmed it. It was him…the guy I saw kissing Mimi. His face turned white as he looked up at me. 

"Hey, Kintaro!" One of the girls said, coming up to me. "Who's your friend? He's pretty cute." Kintaro? That's his name? Whatever. 

"Um, its, the, a uh, guy, um…" He stuttered as he saw me looking down on him. I could see the fear in his eyes. 

"Come here." I said, grabbing the back of his coat's collar. "I wanna hava a chat." I brought him over to the side of the sidewalk, so the girls wouldn't hear. "What happened between you and Mimi?" I asked him, with a lot of anger in my voice. 

"Wha? Who?" He didn't even know her name. Who was this guy? 

"The girl you kissed. She was my girlfriend." I said. 

"Oh, I uh…" This guy was still pretty scared. 

"Well…?" Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face. 

"Actually, she came onto me." He said, still with a smile on his face. "Boy, did she want it from me." Then, his right arm swung at me. I dodged the attack, but noticed he had a pocketknife in his hand. He swung again, but I blocked his arm. Then, I reached back with my right, and pushed forward. The blow hit him square on the side of his nose, as blood splattered from his nose and mouth. He fell backward, onto his back, with his knife falling from his hand. He lay on the side of the street, and tried to get up. I knelt beside him, my arm threatening to punch him again. 

"Tell me!!!" I yelled in front of his face. His face went back to the scared look, but now with blood splattered all over his face, and with a broken nose. 

"Fide!" He said. "She looged really good, so I cabe onto her." He couldn't talk straight because of his nose. "She rezezded, bud I jud kizzed her adyway!!!" He screamed. He really didn't want to get hit again. 

****** 

I got back to the complex about a couple of minuets later. I still felt really bad. That guy, Kishiro? I forgot, well he said that he kissed Mimi anyway, even while she resisted. I made her feel so bad, when it was actually that guy who caused all the trouble. I opened the door, threw my coat on the kitchen counter, as I sat on the chiar, the same position as the night before. I contemplated again, my head whizzing for ways to make it up to Mimi. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my right hand. I rose it up, to see that my knuckles were bleeding. I got up from the chair, and washed it off in the kitchen faucet. Then I heard a knocking at the door. It was pretty late. I opened the door, to see Miyuki, with a very solemn look on her face. 

"Hey." I said, snapping her out of her staring at the wall. 

"Oh, hey." She said. She walked into the room. She was wearing a very elegant dress. I suppose she didn't change afterward. "I want to talk to you." She said. I could tell that she was thinking about something really imporant. She brought me over to the couch, and we sat down. 

"What is it?" I asked, looking straight at her. Her head was looking at the floor. 

"I've been thinking…" She still looked really uncomfortable. "That you could show me around the park tomorrow." She looked up at me, showing a smile that she was obviously faking. I looked at her in disbelief. That really didn't seem that important, considering that she looked really worried and she had to put up a really bad façade in front of me. 

"Um, OK." I didn't know what to say. The park wasn't really important, except that it was the place where I first asked Mimi for our first date. She seemed to have a larger smile now. It was like a sign of relief. 

"OK!!!" She was suddenly so chipper. "I'll meet you around four at the place near Keiko Monument!!!" She jumped out of the couch and ran to the door. "See you next time!!!" She really seemed weird. 

****** 

I walked around the park. I got there a little early, so I could walk around. I was wearing what I wore last night, the blue shirt, with blue pea coat, khaki cargo pants, and tan Timberland boots. It was actually a beautiful day. The sun shined brightly, the lake glistened, the trees stood high with flowers sprouting from the branches, people walking by merrily, it was a really good day. I forgot how great this park looks. I haven't seen it in awhile. 

I looked around to the meeting spot. I saw someone, leaning over the side of the bridge. As I walked closer, I could see the person was wearing a white jacket, a pink halter-top, and black bell-bottoms, with black shoes. As I drew closer, I saw that it was Mimi, looking down at the water, crying. What did I do to her? 

I felt really bad as I approached her. I looked around again, trying to see if Miyuki was around, but didn't see her. Wait. I stopped walking, as I thought. Miyuki was acting strangely last night, and asked me to meet her where Mimi was. Oh, I get it. This is a ploy made by Miyuki to get us back together. That, I'm very thankful for. 

I walked closer to Mimi, but she didn't seem to notice me. I walked to her right, and leaned against the gate beside her, but she still looked down and cried. I looked down to see what she was staring at, and saw a few of her tears fall onto the water, making some of the petals that floated above the water shift to a new spot. I could see our reflections, but turned my gaze over to the scenery again. It really was a beautiful day. 

"H, hey Matt." She said, while wiping away her tears, and looking up at me. 

"Hello, Mimi." I said, looking at her, my eyes meeting hers. 

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was sort of shaky. She seemed to act innocent about meeting me here. "You should know, Mimi. I mean, you and Miyuki planned this." I said that plainly, as she looked at me in shock. 

"She told you?" 

"Naw…I just figured it out after I saw you instead of her." I wanted to tell her sorry for so long. This would be a very good chance for me to reconcile what I've done. I looked down to my right, avoiding her gaze. "Look, I wanna tell you that I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what?" She was trying to look me in the eye, but I still looked down, avoiding her. 

"I bumped into that guy. You know, that I saw you with." This was the moment of truth, and I was ready to tell her everything. 

"And…?" She really wanted to know. I hope she wanted to get back together as much as I did. "He told me that you resisted him, but he just tried to force himself in." I said, remembering last night's fight. Then I looked back up at her, now with confidence. 

"He told you that?" She asked, a little amazed. 

"Actually, I had to convince him a little." I raised my right hand, revealing my bandaged hand. 

"Oh my gosh!" She seemed really concerened. I missed her so much. "Are you alright?!?" "Heh, don't worry. I'll be fine." I said, even though there was still a pain. "But now, back to us." She looked back up at me, with those eyes that seemed to melt me. "Alright." She said. 

"Mimi, I acted like a jerk when I didn't know why he really did that. I'm sorry…will you please take me back?" I looked at her, showing that I was as sincere as I could be. My heart raced for the answer. "Please?" 

"Yes! Oh God, yes!!!" She jumped into my arms, and kissed me. Then, I wrapped my left arm around her waist. I waited for this for a long time. She leaned over with her arms around my neck, as she lifted her feet off of the ground. I missed her so much. This felt so great…her, me, together. We then broke our kiss. 

"I missed your touch so much." I said, smiling at her. "I wanted to give this to you that night." I took out the black case that I had ready two nights before. She took it from my hands, very anxious to find out what it was, and opened it. She saw the necklace, as her face lit up with joy. "It's so beautiful." She said quietly. Then she looked up at my eyes, as I looked back at hers. I missed that glare of happiness and love, the eyes that I missed so much. 

"I guess this really is our spot." I said, switching my gaze to the scenery. I didn't want to change the subject, but I didn't now what else to say. 

"So?" She said, wrapping her arms around my neck again and bringing me closer for another one of those amazing kisses. Our lips drew closer, and eventually touched. We stood in that position, out bodies next to each other, connecting with our lips. This feeling was so good, never ending as we held each other tight…and we never let go. 


End file.
